Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 + (9 - 5 \times 4) \times 1 $
Solution: $ = 9 + (9 - 20) \times 1 $ $ = 9 + (-11) \times 1 $ $ = 9 - 11 $ $ = -2 $